


Try Right

by panther



Series: Bad Days of War [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly knows that Ginny will hear everything the minute Harry and the others are allowed upstairs but she still holds her back. Arthur wants to know why she is treating them like children when they are fighting a war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Right

"We are at war, Molly. You have to stop treating them like children. Most of them no longer are in years but we know none of them have in years really."

The door has been closed behind him and Arthur is speaking very quietly but it still sets Molly's shoulders. Number 12 is a constant whirlwind of activity and she does not want anyone to overhear her and Arthur disagreeing. It is not good for the children, but then this is what it is about.

"I know that."

"You are being too hard on them. You know for a fact that Ginny now knows everything that was said down here." Arthur continues quietly, tapping the kettle with his wand as he goes past and taking a seat at the table just close enough to allow Molly plenty of room to continue with the dishes. It gives her the option of continuing and she is grateful but passes it aside, waving her wand for the dishes to take care of themselves before making them both a cup of tea and sitting down opposite her husband. She looks old. Worn. 

"I know that too. But...that is the point. They are being forced to grow up far too soon. If I can give them a fraction of a childhood, even in that way, then I want to try. I want them to feel that someone is trying to be there for them. Albus...Merlin Arthur he all but wants to turn them into soldiers!" Molly states passionately. 

Arthur sighs deeply and puts his head into his hands. For several minutes both are quiet. Long years of marriage have taught them both when to give the other time. 

"They are soldiers. They are the ones who began fighting this war. They faced Him time and time again. They faced Death Eaters. Harry saw Him back. I don't think this way of doing things is helping. I think it will alienate them, especially Harry. He has Sirius to parent him."Arthur says calmly. 

"Sirius! Sirius Black! Arthur, you have to be joking."

"Molly! Yes, Sirius. Sirius as in the man who should have raised Harry and they both know it. What has he done to suggest he is anything but capable? Sirius has been advising Harry for years, risking everything to protect and advise him. You have heard Sirius talk. He is used to writing Harry long letters of advise. He wanted Harry here to keep him safe!" 

Molly scoffs and sips her tea. She summons the biscuit tin and savagely stabs one into the milky liquid. Arthur has her rattled. 

"He has been in prison. He is unstable."

"I would not say that. Sometimes he seems younger than he is but he is mature enough. He has his mind set, Molly. He is the one that got half this Order together. Who would be happy to be locked in the horror of their childhood? He was an Auror, Molly. He was on the front lines and now he spends his time cleaning this house. For Merlin's sake Mol if he was so bad would he stay here? He stays so he is here for Harry. So that Harry has one less thing to worry about. Merlin knows we could use Sirius and his skills on the front line." Arthur says. He is calm and quiet and it is not often that Molly hears him that way. He is taking charge for once. "You are used to parenting him aren't you? You don't want someone taking over."

Again she scoffs and buries her head in her tea. Her shoulders drop. She sighs.

" I guess. They don't deserve this."

"Yet it is happening all the same. You ducked the last war. We cannot avoid this one. Our children will refuse to hide. They must be as prepared as we can make them."

"That is too far, Arthur. If Dumbledore teaches them things I will not interfere but I will personally teach them nothing of war. I can and will only teach them peace!"

She glares at her husband and while in so many instances he would back down he does not this time. He holds her stare. "I will answer any questions that they bring to me. Any."

Molly continues to stare and then after a moment she flickers, and nods. "Fine." Then a moment later. " I know that Ginny will know. I knew the moment the discussion started but as I said I have to try."

"With this war, that is all any of us can do. We just have to make sure we are trying to do the right things for the right reasons."


End file.
